


Schedule

by Dark_Romances



Series: FFXV Family AU [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, FFXV family au, Family, Ignis is such a busy body, Its fluffy as hell guys, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, poor Gladio, pregnancy announcements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Romances/pseuds/Dark_Romances
Summary: Gladio finds out Ignis let out an important detail.





	Schedule

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I got an ask on Tumblr the other day asking what Prompto and Ignis did when they told the other boys that they were expecting. Sooooo naturally I wrote some little fics to show what happened!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr! 
> 
> <http://mermaid-fins-and-mermaid-tears.tumblr.com/post/161833143957/gunna-be-adding-a-few-new-quick-one-shots-to-my>  
> The ask box and messages are always open!!

Ignis was sitting down on the couch, typing away on the laptop at was settled on his lap. Bringing his work home was something he started doing recently as his work chair was getting too uncomfortable as time passed on. Being at home was just leagues more comfortable at the time. He reached into a bag of barbeque flavored chips that was next to him munching away.

 

He heard the bedroom door open in the back and Gladio walked out, towel around his shoulders and his hair still wet. He had on his pajamas already, despite it only being 6 at night. Guess he wasn't the only one who had a long day.

 

“Enjoy your shower?” he asked, not looking up from his laptop.

 

“I did. Enjoying your work?” he replied back, settling on the couch next to him, almost smashing the bag of chips as he sat down. He moved them onto his laptop keyboard and scooted closer.

 

“You’ve been eating a lot of chips lately. It’s not like you.” Gladio mentioned, reaching in the bag to steal a chip for himself.

 

“It’s a bad habit I have picked up from being around Noctis and Prompto. Lately I have been finding myself craving this weird barbeque flavor.” he said softly, reaching into the bag and taking a chip for himself.

 

He continued to type away on his laptop, organizing his schedule for the next week or two. He had a lot to do for him and for Noct so he need to have it all laid out for him to see.

 

“Doing your schedule?” Gladio asked, slipping an arm around him and looking over onto his laptop. Ignis nodded and cuddled into his arm a little.

 

“Yes. There is a lot going on this week. More than I can fathom. The stress isn’t benefiting my health whatsoever.” he said with a deep sigh.

 

“Well, is there anything you can move around?”

 

Ignis looked up over at the schedule once more, pointing at a few of the blocks. “I can move a few meetings around. I already had to cancel a few sessions with Noct due to some unforeseen appointments.”

 

“Unforeseen? I thought you knew everything at least a week ahead of time.” he said with a jokey tone and a smile. Ignis playfully nudged his ribs and shook his head.

 

“You are a mess. You know that?” he said, reaching into the chip bag and popped a big one into his mouth. Gladio leaned over and kissed his cheek softly. “Yeah I do.” Gladio replied with a coy smile.

 

Gladio turned on the tv and turned the volume down a bit so Ignis could concentrate on his work. Ignis relaxed into his arms a little more as he worked, yawning softly as time passed. He was moving a few things around in his excel spread when his phone started to ring. He reached over to the side table and grabbed his phone. He quickly glanced at the number and slid the screen to answer.

 

“Hello?” he asked, smiling a little. “Yes this is Ignis Scientia...hello doctor, nice to speak to you again….oh yes I am feeling much better. The tea was wonderful for the nausea….Yes I did get the vitamins. I did get a few looks but it was quite alright...Symptoms? Umm...well the typical ones. Morning sickness, drowsiness, cravings, the entire bout of it. Not much of a difference from the last check up...Yes I can still make the appointment for tuesday morning….yes...yes...see you then. Thank you...goodbye.” 

 

Gladio was trying to follow the phone conversation but only hearing half of it didn't help much. It was obvious it was a doctor but what he was calling about was till a little fuzzy. He was trying to put the pieces together when Ignis finally hung up the phone and sighed deeply. 

 

“What was that all about?” he asked, a little bit too innocently. It was kinda obvious that he was trying to figure out what the conversation was about. Ignis shook his head and rested a hand on the top part of his stomach.

 

“Nothing really. It was just the doctor making sure  I am doing okay. This is my first pregnancy  and i’m often very stressed out so he’s called to make sure nothing was going bad. Apparently one must be very careful within the first trimester.” he said, nonchalantly.

 

Gladio sat up quickly. “Wait, what!? Pregnancy? You’re pregnant Iggy?!”

 

Ignis cocked his head to the side, not completely understand Gladio’s confusion. “Of course I am. I thought it was obvious. Plus I sent you a message about it as soon as I found out about a month ago.” he said, confused as well.

 

“Y-You didn’t tell me that! I think I would have know if you told me something like that Ignis!” he said, trying to keep his voice down but he couldn’t even if he tried. “So you are telling me we are going to be parents?”

 

“Yes. What else do you think pregnancy means Gladiolus?” Ignis snapped, turning back to his screen.

 

“How are you so nonchalant about this!?” he said, closing his laptop so he could look at him.

 

“I told you already. You were the first person I told. Why would I keep my husband out the loop?” he replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“You. Did. Not. Tell. Me.” he said again.

 

“Please don’t talk to me like that. I am not a child. I know I told you. I texted you right away. I was going to send a picture but I didn’t think it was sanitary to take a picture of something I had urinated on.” he said, his face flushing a light pink.

 

Gladio pulled out his phone and went to his text thread from Ignis. He scrolled up to the top of the page where their messages were from a month ago. “See, nothing! Just you asking if I needed something for the drug store.”

 

Ignis looked over in confusion and grabbed his phone out. “I swore I sent it.” he said, scrolling through his messages. He made it to the conversation in question and showed it to Gladio. “See. Right here. ‘I have news for you. You are going to be a father. I will tell you more details at a later date’.” he repeated. Gladio looked at the message harder and saw the red caution mark on the side.

 

“Ignis.”

 

“What?” 

 

“It didn’t go through.”

 

“What do you mean it didn’t go through?” Ignis said, looking at his phone. Gladio pointed to the red mark on the corner of the message. 

 

“That means it wasn’t sent.” he explained. Ignis looked in confusion and then sadness.

 

“Oh…” he said quietly before looking up at Gladio. “I’m sorry...I guess I should have looked before I assumed. I just have been busy lately and I was-”

 

He was quickly cut short by a kiss from Gladio. Ignis melted just a little bit, putting his arms around his shoulder. They pulled away softly and Gladio pressed his forehead to Ignis’.

 

“It’s okay. Don’t worry about it. I know now and I couldn’t be any happier. I honestly couldn’t imagine you telling me in any other way.” he said with a sly smile. Ignis chuckled and nodded.

 

“I guess you are correct. I do downplay everything really.” he said quietly.

 

“Yeah you do. But that’s fine. I just can’t believe I am going to be a dad.” he said, reaching down to press a firm hand to Ignis midsection.

  
“And a great dad at that.” Ignis said, pulling him into yet another soft kiss.


End file.
